


I can't help myself (I fall in love with you)

by TunaTsumTsum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Marriage Proposal, It's so fluffy I promise you, Lyric fic, M/M, No Angst, Rings, Song fic, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaTsumTsum/pseuds/TunaTsumTsum
Summary: He wants to tell the world—to the stars—that Atsumu loves Kiyoomi; but when he fixed his gaze to the man beside him, he thought, "Maybe it's much better to love him like this, genuine, peaceful and quiet."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	I can't help myself (I fall in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lettersinpetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersinpetals/gifts).



> Hello po, ate Summer!! This was supposed to be for your birthday haha, sorry it took me so long. I hope you'll enjoy this fic. :)
> 
> Edit: The song is from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPZ9p5FdoXQ)   
> You can listen to it while reading! Kudos and comments appreciated a lot. <33

It took Atsumu three minutes to wake up, three minutes to look at the window beside his bed, and four minutes to stare at his partner before lying down again on their bed.

It is their rest day, only the two of them for now.

Atsumu tried to go back to sleep, tried not to kiss the life out of his boyfriend— not to disturb his peaceful sleep.

If it wasn't for the alarm he accidentally set up yesternight, then maybe he could catch up some sleep.

Atsumu is the type to wake up by an alarm; then, instead of going back to sleep, he would rather stay awake— based on Kiyoomi and Osamu's observation. Osamu had suffered enough but he was thankful that his brother finally had someone to handle his clownery self; making it Kiyoomi's responsibility now.

Now that Atsumu is awake at God knows what time it is, he turned around, leveling his lips to Kiyoomi's forehead.

One wrong move and he is about to disturb Kiyoomi's sleeping schedule.

He knows Kiyoomi usually wakes up at 7:00 in the morning. It just happens, and Atsumu has no idea how his partner does that. Atsumu probably got used to it after many days of waking up with an empty side of the bed.

But, that is alright; Atsumu can smell the coffee getting grounded just right outside the door. The television on with a show they usually watch in the mornings; and soothing jazz music playing in the background. Atsumu loves those mornings—he treasures those mornings.

His favorite by far is waking up to Kiyoomi secretly (not-so-secretly) staring at him. Atsumu usually hugs his pillow over his head, squishing and comforting himself there. He loves to take a peek whenever Kiyoomi lets out a small but genuine laugh. A laugh that the world has not seen yet—a laugh only for Atsumu.

He also loves it when he gets to wake up from a warm heat pressing behind the nape of his neck. A soft recognizable lips whispering a sweet song they always loved, slow but meaningful. Then, Atsumu looks forward with the tickling that comes after, where he tossed himself to Kiyoomi, his hands going to the inside of the latter’s shirt, poking his ticklish spot.

Moreover, a happy breakfast was served afterward.

Atsumu can slowly feel himself slipping away. He knows that he's the type to stay energetic once he woke up, but after daydreaming and a lot of thinking, his mind started to doze off.

His eyes were about to close, about to let himself lulled by the beauty of resting and dreaming until a song came from his phone.

Their song—

_ Dreamin', I must be dreamin' _

_ Or am I really lying here with you? _

Golden light from outside knocked into their bedroom window. The curtains must have known, for they adjusted themselves, letting in the sunlight. His eyes gaze upon the view, with the dark blue ombre waving goodbye as the trickles of sunlight surprising the room. The stars were still there—will always be there.

The light from earlier decided to land himself on their bed; Atsumu followed the trail of golden sunlight, reaching onto Kiyoomi's face.

_ Beautiful _

_ Baby, you take me in your arms _

_ And though I'm wide awake, I know my dream is comin' true _

He can't stop staring; Atsumu can't afford to look away from Kiyoomi— his home. 

His hand slowly made their way to Kiyoomi's cheeks, caressing it as gently as it is. With the world in his hands, he has to be gentle, as for a genuine smile Atsumu would want to see.

The golden light appeared to have stars floating in it, dancing with Kiyoomi's hair. It made its way to Atsumu's eyes, then to his nose, then lastly the mouth.

The chorus entered the scene as Atsumu made himself feel comfortable lying beside Kiyoomi. The lyrics of the song surrounding their room made him feel butterflies in his stomach. His heart was burning—in a way, he can't explain the feeling properly. One look at Kiyoomi and he might explode.

_ Magic, it must be magic _

_ The way I hold you when the night just seems to fly _

The night where they stargaze outside their balcony; He felt like it was just the two of them at the moment— just Atsumu, Kiyoomi, and the whole Milky Way galaxy. Just them with their guitar out, plucking the strings delicately; Atsumu brought out his ukulele, experimenting with the chords and strumming in a melodic tune. Kiyoomi would just laugh, and after a minute, a deep voice would come out from his mouth— simultaneously tuning with Atsumu's ukelele.

And there, Atsumu decided that Sakusa Kiyoomi is someone he would love to travel with to the constellations.

_ Easy for you to take me to a star _

_ Heaven is that moment when I look into your eyes. _

It reached to that part of the song where Atsumu closed his eyes, feeling the lyrics to the heart as his hand rested above Kiyoomi's cheeks with a thumb stroking it gently. He hummed to the song, a tender smile displaying on his lips; reaching to the peaks of his ear.

And when he took a peek to stare at Kiyoomi— his eyes widen to the sight of Kiyoomi holding Atsumu’s hand on his cheek, enclosing it in between. Kiyoomi's eyes were twinkling; his smile reaching its full capacity whenever he smiles so real, so true— so genuine.

_ "Oh, his eyes." _ Atsumu had thought.

He can see the Andromeda in Kiyoomi's eyes; credits to the golden glow outside their bedroom window, slowly turning into a warm, cozy, and comforting sunrise—the color of a saturated red with a mix of yellow and orange.

"Good Morning, love," Kiyoomi said, moving to level his lips to the other's nose, kissing it gently. His lips slowly made their way up to his forehead, giving a kiss between his eyebrows. His lips, little by little, made their way to Atsumu's cheeks, quickly kissing it.

Kiyoomi looked at him in the eye before closing the gap between them, adding a tender peck on Atsumu's lips.

_ And oh I just fall in love again _

_ Just one touch and then it happens every time _

Atsumu felt hot, felt warm, felt so loved.

The song was about to end, the sun is ready to say good morning to the people on the Earth, and Atsumu is ready to live forever with Kiyoomi.

_ There I go by, just fall in love again, and when I do _

_ I can't help myself, I fall in love with you _

They looked eye to eye, Atsumu giggling as Kiyoomi placed a bunch of kisses on his exposed neck. The latter stopped once he can feel his cheeks being squished and played on.

"Stop messing with my cheeks," A bark no bite situation. Kiyoomi pretended to sulk, "Do know that you have much chubbier cheeks than mine."

"That won't stop me from squishing your cheeks every morning," Atsumu continued, holding it gently as he sang the last line of the song. Letting the lyrics in his heart, opening his mouth to match with the melody as he glanced at Kiyoomi.

_ Can't help myself, I fall in love with you. _

The song ended, and it feels like time stopped for both of them.

With the trees swaying outside, the falling petals, the clouds passing by, and the stars watching over them—

"Marry me,"

Kiyoomi said, a smile and a laugh escaping his lips when he saw how flustered Atsumu was. His blushing cheeks creeping to the side of his ears, the grin Atsumu was pretending to hide.

"Omi! That was so sudden," Atsumu tried his best to hide using their Winnie the Pooh blanket, but Kiyoomi smacks him with a pillow instead.

"Sorry, but you're gonna be stuck with me from now on," Kiyoomi said with a teasing tone.

Atsumu threw the other pillow back at him, "Oh? Getting brave there?"

"Shut up,"

"Make me,"

Kiyoomi groaned. He went closer and tickled Atsumu instead, from the chest to the thighs until to the back of his neck. He stared at him, his fingers soothing Atsumu's cheeks ever so lightly; gentle and warm.

Atsumu peaked from the blanket that was separating them. “So— I’m gonna be stuck with you, huh.”

Kiyoomi hummed, letting himself fall on top of Atsumu. The latter looked at him, a good minute before asking the unexpected.

“Until forever?”

Kiyoomi smiled.

“Until the end of the universe,”

A small “yes” escaped through Atsumu’s mouth. Kiyoomi laughed, planting a kiss on the other’s lips, again and again before picking up a small box right behind their picture on the desk. Opening it and slipping a simple yet elegant ring on Atsumu’s finger.

He wants to tell the world—to the cosmos—that Kiyoomi loves Atsumu; but when he fixed his gaze to the man in front of him, he thought, "Maybe it's much better to love him like this, genuine, peaceful and quiet."


End file.
